Le pont des Arts
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: Holmes, Watson et la tradition romantique parisienne. Puis la flemme d'en faire un résumé correct...


Pouet ! J'ai pris du retard pour ma fanfiction Free ! (Colocation libre), mais elle avance, je vous rassure. Pour cette histoire-ci, j'ai eu l'inspiration ce matin en me levant (avec beaucoup de mal, vu que ce n'est pas top de travailler une bonne partie de la nuit et de la soirée à un exposé, pour le passer justement le lendemain. Je le précise car s'il y a des fautes, c'est normal, c'est car je suis la tête dans le pâté). Et une fois arrivé à la fac, je me suis donc mise à la mettre en lignes et je vous en fais profiter o/

C'est ma première fanfiction terminée sur Sherlock Holmes. Elle est courte, peut-être pas très bien écrite... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture !

**Sherlock Holmes – Le pont des arts**

Se rendre en France, à Paris, même si la cause originelle de ce voyage fut de contrecarrer le professeur James Moriarty, le « Napoléon Bonaparte du crime » comme le disait Holmes en personne, était tout un périple en soi. Nous y étions revenus sur le chemin du retour par insistance de sa part.

Il avait fallu d'abord prendre habitude de la mentalité française, bien qu'elle ne soit, sur certains points, malgré tout par très éloigné de la notre. La gastronomie était une surprise charmante. Il n'en était pas de même pour le comportement de certaines personnes de la foule... Nos deux pays étant proches, les différences se camouflaient en tout cas dans les choses les plus simples.

Ensuite, bien entendu, il avait fallu garder un œil attentif sur Holmes. Il avait une idée en tête. J'en aurais mis ma main eu feu tellement cela me semblait évident. L'attente de pouvoir mener à bien sa ruse se lisait dans ses yeux de manière aussi visible que son nez au milieu de sa figure. De plus, j'étais loin de Mary, encore une fois, par ses soins. Il allait probablement essayer de me garder le plus longtemps auprès de lui.

Néanmoins, au cinquième et dernier jour, il m'annonça la fin de notre séjour. Je ne l'avais pas quitté pendant tout ce temps. Qu'avait-il donc préparé dans mon dos ?

_- « Voudriez-vous bien visiter le Pont des Arts en ma compagnie, mon cher Watson ? »_

Telle ensuite avait été sa demande. Le Pont des Arts était connu pour être celui des amoureux et possédait une symbolique forte, poussant de nombreux couples, jeunes ou vieux, à venir se promettre une flamme éternelle. Pourquoi m'y emmenait-il ? Alors que j'allais justement lui demander la cause, il m'avait glissé dans la main un cadenas et une clé.

_- « Considérez cela comme votre véritable cadeau de mariage. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion de vous offrir mieux... A cause de nos aventures. » _

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'en être totalement surpris, voire même déconcerté. Je ne sus pas vraiment que répondre face à cette belle preuve d'amitié. Je me sentais presque coupable de l'avoir soupçonné de quelque chose... Enfin, nous n'étions pas arrivés au terme de notre voyage encore, après tout. Je gardais quand même à l'idée, malgré moi, qu'une chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire.

Une fois sur place, j'installais le cadenas et, prenant une inspiration, concentra mes pensées sur Mary, qui m'attendait patiemment à Londres, ainsi que sur l'existence sereine que cette existence me promettait, et en jeta la clé.

_- « Je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez mon mariage de cette façon, Holmes, vous m'avez bien eu. »_

_- « Plus que vous ne le croyez, Watson... »_ sourit-il en coin.

Je fronça pour ma part les sourcils. Plus que je ne croyais ? Il sortit une clé de sa poche et me la montra, avant de la remettre à sa place, probablement afin que je ne lui arrache pas de force.

_- « Cette clé était celle de votre cadenas plein de bonnes pensées pour Mary. » _commença-t-il à expliquer. _« Celle que vous avez jeté est celle du mien, plein de pensées pour vous. Le jeu est un peu tronqué... Mais nous pouvons dire, dans un certain sens, que vous m'avez juré amour éternel. »_

Le scélérat... Son regard se porta sur l'eau en dessous de nous, qui avait recueilli un nombre incalculables de ses clés et de ses promesses d'amour, et je cru percevoir alors une certaine tristesse dans son regard. Il sourit toutefois plus gaiement.

_- « Dans tout les cas, Watson, nous sommes liés à jamais. »_ Holmes porta une main à mon épaule, avant de commencer à s'éloigner, la fierté, la satisfaction de son tour se cachant à peine dans sa voix.

_« Faites en bon usage ! »_

Il me laissa totalement incrédule. J'eus un rire nerveux et fixa l'eau à mon tour. Plus qu'en colère, j'étais touché par son intention. Elle était peut-être passé par un mensonge, mais...

_« Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible, Holmes, revenez ici ! »_


End file.
